yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends meet the Warriors of Virtue in Quest for Canterlot. The next day, They searched through the forest for the Warriors. Princess Yuna: That's it, Let the force guide you both. Jennifer and the others tries to practice with their newest lightsabers and using the force, They were getting use to it. Jennifer: Yeah! Phineas Flynn: We're doing it! Bart Simpson: Way ahead of ya, Phineas! Lisa Simpson: Same here! At last, Jennifer and the others completed their Jedi training. Princess Yuna: Well done, Everyone. Pumpkin Cake: We're ready! Pound Cake: Let's do this! The Cake and Pines Twins trained each other, They trained themselves very well. Gizmo: Dipper? Dipper Pines: Stay inside, Gizmo. You'll be okay. Gizmo: Okay. Dipper Pines: Let's hope we find the Warriors of Virtue and their Amulets. Later, the foals got into the vehicles and search through the woods. Yuna was sitting on the back of the Knight Bus, Reading and researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Yuna: Hmmm? "The Amulets of the Warriors of Virtue. They are the five elemental amulets of the Warriors of Virtue, Yun, the Warrior of Water and Virtue of Benevolence, Lai, the Warrior of Wood and Virtue of Order, Yee, the Warrior of Metal and Virtue of Righteousness, Tsun, the Warrior of Earth and Virtue of Loyalty, and Chi, the Warrior of Fire and Virtue of Wisdom.". Dipper Pines: Wow, That's pretty cool. Princess Yuna: At least we'll find the Warriors first. All of sudden, the Wu Sisters, Temutai and Hundun appears and surrounded them. Su Wu: Well, Well, Well. If that isn't Princess Yuna and her little friends, How convenient. Lisa Simpson: Uh oh! Mabel Pines: Journal Thieves! Gizmo: Uh-Errr! Temutai: There's nowhere else for you to run! Bart Simpson: Not cool, Man! Hundun: Hand over the Journals! Dipper Pines: Never! We'd rather die! Gizmo: Gizmo scared! Then suddenly, A group of hooded figures came out of nowhere. Hundun: What the...? The hooded figures fought them off wit all their might, Temutai, Hundun and the Wu sisters retreated. Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, You better run, You big bullies! Nyx: That was close. Princess Yuna: That was amazing, Thanks. Then, The hooded figures showed themselves who're actually the Warriors of Virtue. Princess Twila: They're Kangaroos! Rudy Kangaroo: Just like me, My Mom is not gonna believe this! Yun: Are you young ones alright? Jennifer: Yeah, Thanks to you. Emerald: Who are you? Yun: I am Yun, Warrior of Water and Virtue of Benevolence. You must be the famous Princess Yuna, Daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Princess Yuna: Yun, Warrior of Water? That means.... Jennifer: We found the Warriors of Virtue! Pound Cake: Awesome! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra!!! Moon Shoes: And the rest of you must be Lai, Warrior of Wood and Virtue of Order, Yee, Warrior of Metal and Virtue of Righteousness, Tsun, Warrior of Earth and Virtue of Loyalty, And Chi, Warrior of Fire and Virtue of Wisdom. Lai: Great! Never thought we'd actually met someone who heard of us. Yee: We've heard tell about how you all saved Equestria. Tsun: We are honored to meet you all. Chi: What can we do to help in someway? Dipper was standing next to the Mystery Cart, He was amazed to witness them. Dipper Pines: Yuna, Is that really them!? Princess Yuna: Just like my Journals said, Dipper. Gizmo: Uh-Huh. Dipper fainted into the ground, Jennifer pleaded desperately at the Warriors. Jennifer: Okay, We need your help. My parents are taken hostage by Lord Shen, Tai Lung and Kai the Collector. Yee: We thought they were defeated by the Dragon Warrior. Jennifer: Well, They somehow escaped from Tartarus. Tai Lung, Shen and Kai wants the Journals to free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family, Will you all please help us? Lai: How? We don't even have our amulets of our elements. Princess Yuna: But we do know where to find them. Yun: You do? Doogal: Yeah, We even have a map to prove it. Stary: It shows all kinds of locations where it leads. Tsun: Incredible. Yun: If what you say was true, Then we'll go with you to save Equestria. Later, The foals got back into the vehicles. Dipper Pines: (drive the Mystery Cart) Where to first, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (on Train) The Fire Amulet is only a few days from here. Yun: Let's hope we'll find it. Chi: I agree. But then, They saw something blocking their path. Pumpkin Cake: Uh, Dipper? You can slow down now. Dipper Pines: Oh, Right. (tries to slow the cart down) Pound Cake: Careful! Mabel Pines: Slow down! Train: Oh boy! Emerald: Incoming! Armor Bride: Slow down! Slow down! Dylan: Not too fast! Ermintrude: Stop! Doogal: We're going too fast! Nyx: (noticed that they were heading towards cliffside) Not good! Train, the Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and the Knight Bus smashed through the danger signs, They about to reach the cliff. Dipper Pines: (reads the danger sign) "Danger! Cliff Dead Ahead!"? Mabel Pines: WE'RE GONNA DIE! Gizmo: Uh-Err! Princess Yuna: (applied Train's brakes) ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Train, the Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Angela and The Knight Bus stopped at the cliff, And not a moment too soon. Lincoln Loud: That was close. Dexter: (fainted) Dylan: Man, That's deep! Doogal: You can say that again. (panting) Brian: I slimed my shell. Bart Simpson: Eat My Shorts! (echoes) Dipper, Gizmo and Pound Cake gone down to investigate, Mabel and Pumpkin Cake followed them. Dipper Pines: (got out of the Mystery Cart) Come on, Let's check it out. Princess Yuna: (looked at the map) I can't tell which way now. Pound Cake: Looks like it's up to us. The Cake and Pines Twins: Cake and Pines Super Teamwork ACTIVATE!!! The Cake and Pines Twins discovered the abandoned caravan, They explored it. Dipper Pines: It's great discovering lost treasures as we go along. Gizmo: Where, Yuna? Dipper Pines: It's okay, Gizmo. She and the others are with us. Gizmo: Okay. Pumpkin Cake: How did you borrowed that golf cart? Mabel Pines: It's a long story, Pumpkin Cake. Pound Cake: Where do we go first, Yuna? Princess Yuna: The Fire Amulet is somewhere at the volcano. So, Thy follow the trail to where the volcano is. Meanwhile, Jennifer was looking at herself on her reflection on the icicles. Jennifer: (to herself) Look at me. I would be a lookout. Or a lookout foal? Then, A noise was heard. Princess Yuna: What was that? Jennifer: Who's there?! Po: Eyes open, Guys. There could be a trap. Jennifer: Stay away from me or I'll give you foal-fu! Tai Lung: Listen, Little filly, There's no need to fear a snow leopard, An evil peacock and a yak with evil green... Then, The shadow of Tai Lung appears. Jennifer: What's that? Tai Lung: (whispers) There he is. Jennifer: Tigress, Is that you? As Tai Lung evilly laughs, Nimbly flew off and gets closer to Jennifer. Jennifer: Aah! Tai Lung: Yes! Jennifer: Aah! As Tai Lung captures Jennifer, Everything went black and dark. Tai Lung: Be a good filly and try not to escape, And I won't harm you or your parents. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225